camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Demi-hunter13/Archive Eighteen
Status and Mayuri Yes i would love to retain my old status as helper and I would love to rp Mayuri sometime soon. ^^ Re: Autodemotion Extension I see this as a very wise choice for our team, as like you said we'd be changing members monthly, and we just can't keep demoting people. Lana Demi, Why did you delete my claim? I just started back up at school and I didn't have the time to work on it, which is why I made it a WIP. Sorry! "Nothing is impossible, the word itself says 'I'm possible!'" |Dukepearl Hey Sorry for the late reply been on holiday anyways I'm sending Gruff away to keep Rhys as he was given to me by Bachy, hope it clears it up :) Lana It was Lana Berey. And thanks, sorry I've been busy with school! I'll get it done this time! "Nothing is impossible, the word itself says 'I'm possible!'" |Dukepearl Re I'd say put it up for a vote, so that it doesn't come as a surprise to anyone, and if anyone has any issues with it, we can work through it then and there. please update lynn's WB new morpheus powers are in place Template:Morpheus Powers Re It's a nickname template for my user page. I realized I left it as a WIP, so I'll be sure to fill it when I can. Inactivity I am supposedly Inactive, but I am not. Could you kindly remove me from that? thanks. :) The HeadMaster 01:01, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Wolf Spirit/Nymph Hey! I was wondering if I could make a Wolf Nymph/Spirit, since there's this user that's inactive. Do I have to wait until the user is marked as user left, or may I do the character now? Vacation Please read this :) re: It's all okay xD RE: Category Change Hey, I just realised that I forgot to let you know I went ahead and changed Mysical's categories like you asked. Cheers, «Corey Chambers» 17:44, September 20, 2014 (UTC) vote plz~ Voting:Level 5's and Up/New Dionysus Powers Voting:Level 5's and Up/New Melinoe Powers managed to get through athena, nike and mnemosyne. put up dionysus and melinoe, just like ya asked :P YAY danke *huggles* :3 Coding Okay, I'll attempt to fix it when I get on my computer later. Sorry Div coding works here, right? Lissy(Talk) Not Dead yet I... Am not gone just been busy. So I would prefer my character goes undeleted/archived if you could..? Jacksper (talk) 02:52, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Re I'll gladly help you out :) I'm not necessarily great at making codes from scratch, but I can definitely try xD OMG THANK YOU THANK YOU To be honest, you're the only one on the wiki besides Broken who remembered my birthday, like my friends are on chat and I kept saying it was my birthday and they were like, "..." >.< But never mind that XD Thank you thank you thank you for the warm greetings and compliments! I can't say a lot of things, but be assured I'll return the favor :D Thank you thank you thank you Mademdemz-who-is-actually-my-wifey-but-what-the-heck-whatever-rofl Tbh, the part I really teared up on my birthday was when the whole class planned a surprise swimming party for me :D Claim Hey! I'm doing what you said and letting you know I fixed the problems or answered any doubts you had. ^.^ Re: Considering I'm on this wikia most of my time, I fix my claims quite quickly. xD But yeah, it's okay. Do whatever you need to first. On an unrelated topic, I have a doubt. My former newb hit level five and received a message saying you and Kevin were indecisive about who got the prizes (Me or Scales). If it's okay, could I know why? Re Um, there is only a version 3 xD version 4 has never existed xD but sure I can link all the different kinds of templates xD The only contests running are the Big Brother one and the fav god one. They will also probably only be the ones running next month because I'm tired of running contests and the same five people entering every time, if that made sense. Semi-Active I've decided to spend less time on the wiki for personal reasons (I'm not stepping down or anything though >.<). So, it's not too much trouble, could you mark me as semi-active? I would do it myself but I'm nervous that I would mess something up >.< Yep Sorry for the late reply, but yeah, I did help Quill... Oooh Thought you were talking about me using it on a page. It's not empty, I swear. The coding is designed so it doesn't show until I put the template on a page and put the colours and text details in. Lissy Re Not necessary, but I made the coding myself- I've never seen one that has three different color spots. I honestly just have it there so I don't have to go to my sandbox wikia and get the coding. Honest, not much of a problem. You could delete if you deem it necessary. Lissy Re: Sure thing. Hi Demi! Hey, it's me, Xax again. So as you may have already gathered, I love checkng claims and helping generally in the wiki, and as I was checking to see which RB spots were open, I saw that there were two open spots for AS, so I was wondering if I could train to be a Rollback? Thanks in advance, ok... noted.. 17:21, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Re: Thanks for the help, Demi! ^.^ Re: RB Ok, I'll go ahead an check claims like I've done it before :) And... No, I don't have anyone in mind for training me... Do you have any ideas of users? RE: Inactivity Hi, Demi Thanks for the heads-up! Honestly, I didnt realise that so much time had gone by since the last time I posted. School work and university applications have caught up with me and were kind of demanding most of my time. I dont think I'll need the "Officially Inactice" badge just yet and I'll let you know if I do. Thanks again! RE: Thank you for being so considerate :) It means a lot that you get the stress I've been under. But my applications have been sent away so I should have more time to be online now. Also, another problem that's been facing me here on the wiki is that I cant quite find something to do. One-on-one character conversations, while nice, get to be a bit of a bore after a while unless it goes anywhere. So I was looking for some quests to try and join but I dont quite know which ones are accepting people, if any. I'd make up a quest myself but I dont really have anyone who'd go with me. I'd appreciate any help you could give :) Re: I would either say you :) or Bird. Mostly you but I think you may be too busy... Sign-Up Hi Demi :) I just adopted a newb and when I was about to sign-up... I don't think I can edit the template o-o I don't want to mess it up or anything so can you help me to add my name and Kyo's? That is if you are not so busy anymore :) No rush~ Actually, never mind :) He's adopted. There's just been a mix-up that happened. *pokes* demi? *pokes with a very very very long stick* super sorry to bother you from all your greatness (yes I said it sue me...most preferbly with pizza or any kind of food :P) either way the reason I am bothering you is because I found something http://9gag.com/gag/aLKYjBW?ref=android.s.fbm just wanted to share this hope it made your day :) 04:32, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Page Hi Demi :) Just going to ask help from you again. I'd like to request for this page to be restored. That is, again, if you are not so busy :) No rush~ Thank you! RE Thanks, Demi. That helps a lot :) Hope you have a nice day! ^_^ Re Yey! Thank you so so much! ^u^ RE I appreciate that, thank you :) Actually, I saw your quest for The Rogue Huntress in the menu. Is it okay if my character joined? It's cool if that's not the case, I just thought I'd ask RE Oh, okay, cool :P RE It's cool, don't worry about it :3 And yeah, I'll try! Thanks again! ^_^ glad i'm glad it made your day cause sometimes people need a bit of a reminder that its ok like now :) either way lookie I found some more mushy stuff http://9gag.com/gag/aqZnj4R?ref=android.s http://9gag.com/gag/aBK29rP 15:23, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Hey! Hey Demi! I'm a kinda new, but not very. Could you please check my claim? She is called Ileana Bennett! Thanks so much!http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Camp/Ileana_Bennett?t=20141017171706 Re: Yay! Thank you, Thank you, thank you so much!!! What should I do first? Other than keep checking claims, that is. Nymph Hi Demi >.< Um I need help with the Animal Nymph sign up thing. I listed my name along with the nymph but after I edited the template, it sort of messed up. Just a bit. I don't know how to fix the problem so I just thought of asking for help. I signed up under the Golden Eagle nymph. You'll see the problem from there. It's not big, I swear :) wellll welll I'm glad you think its cute anyhow here is my last link before I leave you to your greatness demi as I dont want to bother you that much >,< http://9gag.com/gag/a9Mn03j?ref=android.s 17:05, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Thoughts? Hey Demi, do you think running for rb again will be a good idea? Perhaps I can help with the pile of claims and as what I have noticed... you seem to be lacking active claim checkers (?) so I thought maybe you could use some help? Oh but I won't take it against you if you think this isn't the right time for me to run just yet :) demi,demi, demi.. PLEASE get on chat? ;~; Re Thanks for fixing the problem :D Oh okay ^^ I think I can do a lot being a helper :) Well, I am not entirely sure when the right time to run is so I guess, if you think it's all cool, then maybe you can nominate me or something? But for now, okay, I'll apply as a helper :) Thanks Demi~ Test I am done taking the test and I must admit that I do not know the right answers to everything so if ever I am able to pass the test, kindly point out to me the mistakes I've made so that I may learn from it/them :) Thank you again ^_^ Re Whoa >.< That's a lot of mistakes. Okay :) I can wait. Just ping! Hello, my computer has recently had a virus and I could not get to this wiki in time for my inactivity date. You have recently archived my character and my claim, which I would like to be restored, as you said in my message to me. Thank you. QwertyD (talk) 18:29, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Activity Heyo Demi. Brockeh said you're the person to go to for changing one's activity status...? I'm listed inactive at the moment, and want to change instead to semi-active. School (more specifically, homework) is a bish >:I RE: Level Five! Haha, thank you! And I'm afraid not. I mean, I had ScalesofFate help me over Facebook and such and he was supposed to put me down as his Little Sister but never got around to it. But yeah, I know it doesn't count :P Alsooo, can I please have a 'Semi-Active badge' on my profile please? I'm going to sign myself up to be a Big Sister but just in case I can't make it online for a certain period of time, at least any people I help out or RP with will know that I'm not always available Re: Inactivity I'm sorry about being inactive for the past two weeks. I didn't even notice time fly so fast, I've been swamped with midterms so I couldn't get on as much. Do you think you can give me the semi-active status for a little? Perhaps until early next week? Furoris (talk) 19:06, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Thank you! Thanks a lot! And yeah, duly noted. I don't think I'll be away for a month but just because of all the school tests and stuff that's keeping me busy. But thanks for letting me know! Alsoooo, I would like to sign up to be a Big Sister but I am not so sure how to edit the template and put my name down. If you could help me out, just whenever you can, I'd really appreciate it :3 Hey! Hi! My claim http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Camp/Lindsay_Allison_Waters_-_WIP_until_10/25 was put under WIP but I just finished it. Can you put it or tell me how to put it as not WIP? Thanks! Strawberrywaters. (talk) 16:07, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Status Hi Demi, Heyoni just messaged me saying she'll be going semi-active but she can't put that status on her profile for now because she can't open the wiki for some reason. That's all! Thanks :) inactive Hey Demi i just wanted to notify you that im going inactive do to my sister not being able to pay our wifi "Music isn't just a hobby, It's a Passion."- Musician 05:49, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Re She did ask for her char, Cody McClure, to be restored a few days ago, I think. Can't quite remember Re Okay, thank you, Demi :) RE to Level Five! Thanks that's so nice of you! I did get adopted by The Musician. I don't think she put it on the actual page but she adopted me! Inactivity Sorry, I've been struggling with 3 wikis and rl. Should be able to return to activity around Thursday, so could you restore my pages? Danke I can survive well enough on my own - if given proper reading material. - Sarah J. Maas, Throne of Glass 09:56, October 26, 2014 (UTC) RE Thanks! I am making a claim now, I want to use it on my claim when she is claimed. Wow I said claimed alot. She is called Ileana Bennett, you have commented on her before. Could you please check her? Thanks a ton! Adopt a newb program I was adopted by Melony :D I would like join the program "You have met with a terrible fate, haven't you" Takara For now Hi Demi, I have not been really active lately due to work and stuff. I doubt that I can return as a rollback user so I decided to stay as a helper for now until I can surely say that I am an active user. uhhhh thanks? i mean migs already gave me one, but w/e XD Report Kit reporting for duty I have finished checking 3 claims. When I was about to start with the 4th, my laptop shut down and the charger... it won't work >.< I will continue working on it till I reach 5 like what I told you that I will do when I fix my laptop. Right now, I'm on tab and it's not so comfy for me to work using this :( Re No prob! ^^ willing to help as long as I have the time hahaha xD Mission Complete Kit reporting for duty part 2 Yey! I am now on pc and completed checking 5 claims as promised ^^ RE: Adopt a Newb Heya, Demi! I is now a Big Sister to Inee and I was hoping if you could update the templae for me :3 Thanks a million! sure i got no problem with sharing.--Little kandi raver She's my number one And everytime i see her moving she's always having fun 03:53, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Question I'd just like to confirm the answer to this question: Is it allowed to include Circe's Island in a claim? Just needed to really make sure. Thanks :) Re Aww okay, I was planning to make the history special, not the usual. Trying to experiment on things... but it's okay, I think I have a better idea :) Thank you for your time! Adopt a Newb/Power ups. Hi Demi, I hope you're well. I'm letting you know that I have chosen to adopt the entry level user Undead Sparkz, and have assisted him throughout the claiming proccess. I would be extremely grateful if you could add us both to the adopt a newb table as I don't want to screw it up. Please can I also use my 3/6/9 month power up on my character, Analeese Sterling who is also the Nemesis Counselor. Thanks, Fate. Embrace tears. They're the cheapest way to accessorise. Fate 03:20, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Help Hey Demi since you're online, can you help me with a teeny tiny problem? I checked a claim, Camp/Calliope Roosevelt, and I can't remove the claiming category. Whenever I try to go to the visual mode, it doesn't allow me saying it has complex coding and stuff >.< Help please? Although I was already able to add the unclaimed category. Thanks! U&C Yo Demi, I just thought of checking the U&C list and I saw that my list of chars doesn't seem updated so, right now, I am going to update you! xD Currently, I have 5 major chars - Jordan Riley was added 4 minor chars - Faith Justice (huntress), Sarah (memory Nymph), Vaughn (golden eagle nymph), and Celestiana (owl nymph) So I now have 7 characters gone/dead/misc That's all ^^ Thanks! From Corey "...Skype name (velthurmc) and tell her to message me whenever she has a chance." I remember you've been looking for him the past few weeks although I'm not sure if you still need to talk to him so I just told him to talk to you and gave me his skype name instead. He was on mobile when he was on so he can't leave a message on your talk page. That's why I was asked to deliver it :P Thanks Thanks Demi, That's great. Could you also take a look at his claim for me please? I've helped him rewrite it all to make more sense. It's your standard demigod history really but I've allowed him to use my Nemesis girl to save him. http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Camp/Terrence_Smith?t=20141104030958 Fate Embrace tears. They're the cheapest way to accessorise. Fate 10:45, November 4, 2014 (UTC) inactivity Um, is it possible to have my deleted pages restored and to change my user status to semi-active? As I got school and everything that's getting in the way >.< I'm a ninja, Imma, Imma ninja ...What? 00:27, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Super Duper Late Reply I'll try as best I can to check claims while you're gone but I'm in my exam week(s) and so I'm pretty inactive as well >.< Here User:JayeTheMofo c: i can help if chu want xD pero sabay na lang tayo gumawa :) tinatamad din ako ngayon eh xD well welll here it is as promise I hope these claims are ready to be claim if not please tell me my mistake so that I may learn from it http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Camp/Nareus_Kennedy?t=20141110153505 http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Camp/Katrina_Reeve?t=20141112130547 http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Camp/Clarity_Elizabeth_Havens http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Camp/Ileana_Bennett?t=20141109190753 http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Camp/Mason_Carlier?t=20141109173208 http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Camp/Jaimee_Summers?t=20141110020107 http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Camp/Jude_Walker?t=20141110013252 wow soo many sorry demi >,< anyhow yeah if they're not ready please tell me ok? 18:05, November 14, 2014 (UTC) okay I quit just took of my admin rights and mark me as inactive plz? gracias :) RE: Yep, less active now. Can you archive my characters :)? uhm yeah, don't get your hopes up :/ like all the desire to do work for this place has just died like dumbledore. >.< and nah, too lazy to update all 25 of my char pages. sorry :P ugh I might.. i'd rather not go into all the details here tho >.< hey I mean if you wanna email me and shiz, i'm game >.< Hydrocarbon1997@gmail.com Re Ah that's fine :) I don't plan to make BC chars anyway. Thanks for the notification :) RE: Actually, just label them as Officially Active because I'm still thinking it over :) Im back Hey demi its bliss. Its been a trieing few months. My cousin who had epilepsy passed away from a seizure at age 22. This event rocked my family like a hurricane. Especialy his mother who at the moment is going through a mid life crisis. Also i found out my aunts kidney is failing, she is having a very hard time. both of my friends moved to other schools which was unfourtunate On a more positive note my mother just had surgery because she had an infection im her women parts and got out okay which is good. I am coming back to This roleplaying website, this place made me very happy. I now am fully dedicated to this and will continue my journey here. I Was Born To Die “Live Fast Die Young ❤ Deathy” 21:24, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Becoming an Admin I have decided that I would like to help the Wikia further. I have been here for over a year, and I think it's time. I decided I want to help with claims (become an admin). I know that for some reason, you have been missing/ needing people. I was told to talk to you.... so..... Let me know what you think....... Nina Dobrev Hey Demi so ever since i first join this wiki ive wanted to use Nina Dobrev as a model becasue well she is Bae XD But, the user Katniss was using her. Now she is gone and even though i would hat eto take the model away from her i would really like to use it. Me and Kat weren't exactly close but i can say we were firends and i hate taking the model from her. I asked her about i think a month ago? if i could use the model but she said no. But she also did say when she has left the wiki for good that of cousre i could use it. So i was just wondering if i could use the model now? and sorry if the message is so long >.< XD Re Ok thank you for informing me :) i guess ill just have to convince Kat or wait alittle longer to use Bae XD Anyways sorry i havnt posted on our rp but by the time you come back on and read this message there will already be a replie :) Also Hey sorry but i forgot to mention i was checking out some of the claims you know because of my new status as helper and came across a claim i feel has the right requirments to be claim. I Understand im just a helper so i may have missed something so ill just leave it up to you to check it out. :) Here is the link. http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Camp/Ileana_Bennett?t=20141116174914 Heyo Can i Ask what you'd change, sorry im confused. Also what has been happing that jacked everything up? I Was Born To Die “Live Fast Die Young ❤ Deathy” 18:51, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Reply: Re:Admin I am in the time zone, CST, so I am rougly a day beind u. As I am writing this, it is 22:05, November 18, 2014 (UTC). So, it depends. If u get on on a Saturday, and I get on on Friday...... That means we will be on at the same time. But speaking of time, U are half way across the world for me. So anything we do will have to be in the morning for me and in the evening for u. This friday will not work, but I can get on this Saturday, Sunday for you.... Contact me when you know more. Re Ah, thanks! Oh and I was adopted by my friend, PandoraStar411. c: I apologize for the late reply. Using the mobile version isn't really helpful. 13:02, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Category:Demi-hunter13